Food List
Cafeteria Menu ---------------------------------------------------------- *vichyssoise c2 *veal terrine c2 *black tea c2 *frozen mikan c2 *crepe suzette c2 ---- Others ---------------------------------------------------------- *grilled corn at bosou chiba c6 *tsukemono on plain rice c10 *tirolian chocolate and caramel c10 *individually wrapped financiers - from akizawa c17 *kinako mochi flavored tirolian choco c17 *roast beef - summer party year 4 c22 *churros - amusement park c23 *curry rice c23 *pork fried with ginger c23 *grilled fish set meal c23 *ramen c23 *omurice c23 *onigiri c27 *zousui rice soup c27 *egg zousui with spring onions spread about with hot tea as midnight snacks for takateru c29 *matcha chocolate from an old tea shop in kyoto c30 *cold tea c33 *anpan c33 *ravioli c36 *region-exclusive potato chips c37 *boiled tofu kaiseki meals c38 *konpeitoh rock candies c39 *yatsuhashi c39 *sachertorte, a type of chocolate cake with apricot jam c43 *chips c44 *festival foods c44 *festival yakisoba c44 *takoyaki c44 *ikeyaki grilled squid c44 *cookies from a western confectionary store that even needs an introductory from a regular customer to buy from. A standard present for the Kisshouin family. c45 *Beef cheek simmered in red wine c48 *honeyed lemon c52 *chocolate brownie c56 *You Can’t Stop, You Won’t Stops c58 *Tama Konnyaku c58 *fast food cheeseburger (A ketchup covered meat patty, with pickles, onion and cheese!), and a large chips. oolong tea. c59 *cup ramen c60 *high class soup noodles c60 *miso ramen with lots of bean sprouts and corn c60 *dried noodle snacks c60 *roast corn c61 *yakisoba c61 *yakiika c61 *crunchy pickled ume plums covered with honey and sweet c61 *reika the ghost c61 *yakishake grilled salmon onigiri c65 *Convenience Store Onigiri Rankings c65 1. yakishake flavor 2. mixed chicken rice flavor 3. mentaiko roe flavor runner up. omurice onigiri *fondant chocolate c65 *mugichoco c67 *Annatorte c68 *carrot cake and mint cake (bright blue) c69 *hand-made bentou with heart sakura denbu c72 *omurice c72 *banana tart c76 *black tea chiffon cake c76 *swiss roll c76 *cake made from milk chocolate c76 *healthy spring greens and bacon pasta c77 *warabimochi c79 *soft custard pudding c79 *kamakura vegetable soup c79 *luxury fruit jelly c81 *Kiwi jelly c81 *Lucky Turn crackers c83 *Cream cheese is delicious with honey c84 *on scones c84 *lavender honey c84 *Sansai vegetable soba c87 *chilled soba c87 *tempura soba c87 *cold matcha drink c88 *well-balanced square bentou c89 *boiled fish c89 *chilled gyokuro tea c89 *chakinzushi (Fresh ingredients mixed with vinegared rice, wrapped in a delicate layer of egg) c89 *Chilli-fried prawns c89 *shark-fin soup c89 *scorched-rice with seafood (gouba) c89 *whole-boiled shark fin c89 *Shanghai Mitten Crab fried rice c89 *dim sum c89 *annin tofu c89 *butter cookie in the shape of a leaf c90 *cute dog-shaped chocolates c93 *karuizawa jam c93 *blueberry jam c93 *raisin pound cake set c100 *sheep cookies c100 *yellow sheep butter cookies c100 *black sheep cookie c100 *kurikinton c102 *Toujinbou Cookies c102 *Kegon Falls Shortbread c102 *Sea of Trees Manjuu c102 *sheep latte art c103 *oniisama congee with dried plum c109 *amazake c109 *non-alcoholic cocktail. It was bubbly and pink, and there was a sakura petal in it c109 *Rose jam. Lavender ice cream c109 *candied violets c109 *Swiss roll c110 *jasmine milk tea c110 *spinach quiche c112 *meat pie c112 *seafood paella c112 *bruschetta c112 *kamameshi c114 *red salmon and ikura c114 *chicken one c114 *prawns c114 *five-item gomoku c114 *chawanmushi, deep-fried tofu, pickles, and a clear soup broth c114 *matcha green tea ice cream c114 *pancakes c117 *whipped cream towers c117 *chocolate, banana and whipped cream c117 *strawberry and powdered sugar pancakes c117 *fruit pancakes with no cream c117 *bolognaise pasta c118 *pescatore c118 *pizza margherita c118 *bruschetta c118 *caprese salad c118 *flat pasta c118 *tiramisu c118 *amaretti c118 *blue cheese risotto c118 *sushi in tsukiji fish markets c121 *ikura c121 *chiffon cake with the fruit ice cream c121 *blueberry cheesecake tart c121 *strawberry tart c121 *tiramisu c121 *coffee c121 *aranome angelica shoots, renmai fern, myouga ginger c122 *tempura with hiyayakko c122 *hiyayakko c122 *Jew’s ear c122 *cellophane noodle salad c122 *spring herbs c122 *seven-herb congee c122 *back crabs c122 *xiaolongbao c126 *red bean xiaolongbao c126 *steamed jiaozi and siu maai c126 *Jasmine tea c126 *Dongfang Meiren(Oriental Beauty) c126 *flowering tea c126 *chocolate snacks made by a company named after the Rococo Queen’s dynasty c128 *banana au lait c129 *Yamagata Dashi on white rice c134 *nice caramel sweets from a French store well known for it. They were over 150 Yen each c139 *ice cream from a chocolate chain famous around the world. The strawberry flavour was rich and delicious! And the chocolate chips inside were great too! c141 *daifuku c147 *dried fish c147 *alcohol c147 *ikayaki c148 *takoyaki c148 *fairy floss at these things too. And candied apples, and yakisoba c148 *from cake shop mont blanc c150 *nouvelle cuisine c153 *parfaits c156 *xu fu c157 *oolong, jasmine or pu er tea c157 *flower tea, flowering teas c157 *annin tofu, mango pudding, black sesame pudding, and various types of moon cakes c157 *clam chowder in a bread bowl c159 *piadini stuff! The crepe-thing with the meats and vegetables inside c159 *donut bites, fruit juice, pho c159 *Kaburagi went with Tieguanyin tea, Enjou with chrysanthemum, and Yukino-kun with the flowering tea. c161 *Mooncakes c161 *sasanqua c164 *apple cinnamon tea c165 *karintou different flavours like plum and chili c166 *chitose ame c167 *ham sandwich c169 *scallops meunière c169 *temarizushi c170 *simple ginger pork on rice c172 *karaage c172 *fried prawns c172 *deep-fried pacific saury c172 *“Cabbage rolls are a good choice. Made in broth though? Or is it tomato sauce?” c172 *dried parsley with the tomato sauce the colour is fantastic.” c172 *little pistachio cake c172 *blancmange c175 ---- Salon Foods ---------------------------------------------------------- *chocolate *pierre evan macarons *black tea the british royal family uses c16 *ginger cookies of same brand c16 *biscuit c17 *cherry flavored macaron (colored pink), apparently kaburagi's favorite c30 *high class Ginza rusk c54 *Financiers c54 *dacquoise c54 *galette c54 *nougat c54 *crème chiboust c81 *blueberry tarts c87 *apple pie c111 *Crémet d’Anjou c113 *madeleine c114 *warm black tea c125 *plum juice c143 *non-alcoholic margarita c143 *matcha rolls c163 *charlotte aux pommes c168 *charlotte c168 *camomile tea c176 *Karin fruits/tea c176 *black tea c176